El Cofre De Sueños
by Angel red
Summary: El cofre de sueños, trata de varios one shot en un solo lugar,son historias independientes, pero todas y cada una de ellas con la misma dosis de ternura :3... Rae
1. Sentimientos Ocultos

**SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS**

**Raven's POV**

No puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta, no puedo creer que le haya entregado tanta confianza a alguien que acababa de conocer, solo porque me pareció agradable… solo porque quería olvidarme y sacarme de la cabeza a cierta persona que hace una semana me había llamado "rara"… lo cual me dolió. No solo el hecho de que me hayan llamado rara, sino porque _**él**_ me llamó rara. La verdad no estaba segura del por qué tenía tanta importancia para mí lo que _**él **_piense.

TOC TOC

_Raven, soy yo. Escucha, lo lamento…

Lamentarlo? Qué era lo que estaba lamentando?

_Qué? No eres tú quien…

_No, lamento que él te haya… roto el corazón

Realmente no me había "roto el corazón", lo que me dolía era el hecho de sentirme sola, sentir que nadie me comprendía

_Sé que todo era mentira, pero él fue el único que me hizo sentir que no soy… (hice una pausa, me dolió recordar cómo me había llamado) que no soy rara

_De acuerdo, eres muy rara, pero eso no significa que tengas que quedarte encerrada en tu cuarto…

Sinceramente eso no me hizo sentir mejor, nada mejor

_Crees que estás sola, Raven… pero no es así

¿Cómo… cómo sabía él que me sentía sola? Tal vez… al final de cuentas él sí me comprende. Y lo que acababa de decir era exactamente lo que yo necesitaba escuchar

Abrí la puerta, sin saber qué iba a decir o hacer, lo miré fijamente a los ojos… entonces comprendí…

Todo lo que quiero y siempre quise estaba justo en frente de mí… **él**

Yo detesto los abrazos, pero en ese momento sentí la necesidad de tenerlo más cerca de mí y lo abrasé. Él se quedó tieso, de seguro no lo esperaba, con certeza se debe sentir muy raro que una chica muy rara te abrase. Tres o cuatro segundos después… él me separó.

Era obvio, él estaba enamorado de otra chica, y eso, ahora lo reconozco, siempre me dolió. Después de todo, aunque me considere su amiga y le importe mi bienestar, siempre me verá como la chica "muy rara". Por eso prefiero ocultar lo que siento…porque sé que él nunca me amará… como lo amo yo.

**Chico Bestia's POV **

Cuando vi lo bien que se llevaba con ese tipo creí que no podía sentirme peor, pero al verla triste y con el corazón roto comprendí que sí podía.

Me moría de envidia y celos viendo que ese idiota había conseguido en unos días lo que yo no pude lograr hasta ahora y tal vez nunca lo haga.

Me arrepentí mucho de hacerla llamado rara, lo que pasó fue que me molestó que esté tan encerrada y que no quiera pasar tiempo conmigo… quiero decir, con nosotros.

No fue hace mucho que me di cuenta de que ella era especial para mí, muy especial, y quería que pueda sentir como una persona normal, por lo menos de vez en cuando.

Me sentí mal sabiendo que **ella **se sentía mal, e incluso me sentía culpable pensando en que pude haberlo evitado, porque desde un principio ese idiota me dio mala espina, pero desgraciadamente no le presté atención a ese instinto, pues me convencí de que eran solo mis celos. Ahora el mal ya está hecho, solo me quedaba estar a su lado, porque ella necesitaba de un amigo en ese momento…

TOC TOC

_Raven, soy yo. Escucha, lo lamento…

Lamentaba profundamente el no haberlo evitado

_Qué? no eres tú quien…

_No, lamento que él te haya… (hice una pausa, realmente me dolía pensar que a ella le gustaba otro) roto el corazón.

_Sé que todo era mentira, pero él es el único que me ha hecho sentir que no soy… que no soy rara

No había caso, no importa cuántas veces me disculpe por haberla llamado rara, ella seguiría pensando que yo la veía así, y al parecer nada la convencería de lo contrario, entonces decidí seguirle la corriente…

_De acuerdo, eres muy rara, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que quedarte encerrada en tu cuarto

Realmente no me gustaba ver que se encierre, ella decía que tenía que controlar sus emociones, pero era ella misma la que se aprisionaba y no se permitía sentir

Ella se quedó callada, yo sabía que se sentía sola, y quería que sepa que yo siempre estaré ahí para ella

_Crees que estás sola, Raven… pero no es así

Entonces ella abrió la puerta, se quedó ahí parada y mirándome fijamente durante un momento muy breve, yo no sabía lo que ella iba a hacer, pero lo que hizo realmente no lo esperaba… me abrazó, un gesto que sé que a ella le cuesta mucho dar, pero me lo estaba dando. Fue algo que realmente me sorprendió, me quedé paralizado al igual que mi corazón… pero al recobrar el sentido… la separé.

Se preguntarán: por qué lo hice?

Era cierto que ella estaba dolida y yo quería que cuente conmigo para cualquier cosa… pero no quería salir lastimado, ya sufro mucho todos los días como para sufrir más por hacerme ilusiones.

Porque es obvio que ella solo lo hizo porque se sentía mal, no porque sienta algo por mí. Pues lastimosamente ella nunca me amará… como la amo yo.

**Author's POV**

Muchas veces, por la falta de valor a decir o mostrar lo que realmente sentimos en nuestro corazón, desperdiciamos días y momentos de felicidad… y a veces… toda una vida… u u

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Bueno, este fue el primero one shot, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que este es solo el primero, repito, solo el primero, el "cofre de sueños" tiene dentro muchas historias, así que esten pendientes. dejen reviews_

_Angel red_


	2. Guerra

**GUERRA**

_Raven!!- se escuchó la voz de alguien en la puerta de la habitación de Raven

_Qué quieres Chico Bestia?- preguntó la chica gótica frustrada de que la haya sacado de su meditación

_Sal de tu cuarto!! Es una emergencia gravísima!!- se escuchó la voz desesperada de Chico bestia detrás de la puerta. Raven supuso, por el tono, que era algo grave, así que por más que quiera no lo podía ignorar simplemente

_Qué sucede?!!- abrió la puerta asustada de lo que pueda estar pasando, de repente y sin decir nada sintió que la jalaban de la mano y se la llevaban por el pasillo

_OO A donde me llevas? – preguntó algo sorprendida de la acción de su compañero, quien corría sonriente mientras la llevaba de la mano, impidiendo que ella reaccione por su inesperada acción.

_La emergencia es que todos estamos afuera disfrutando de la nieve y tú no estás ahí- dijo sonriente mientras la llevaba a la puerta de salida.

_¬ ¬…- Raven solo giró los ojos ante el comentario tonto de Chico Bestia, para ella no era ninguna emergencia el no estar con ellos jugando en la nieve, lo que ella no sabía era que para él sí era una emergencia gravísima.

_Amiga Raven, qué bueno que decidiste salir- dijo sonriente la tamaraneana al ver a su amiga, mientras hacía un muñeco de nieve en forma de su querida mascota Silkie

_Decidí?- dijo Raven de brazos cruzados y levantando una ceja, no había sido su decisión salir afuera.

_Chico Bestia! Guerra de nieve!!- gritó Cyborg mientras recogía nieve y formaba una bola.

_Qué es eso?- preguntó inocente Chico Bestia

_Es un juego – respondió Cyborg encogiendo los hombros, qué tonto no sabía lo que era guerra de nieve? Acaso vivía en otro planeta?

_Y cómo se juega? – preguntó inocente de nuevo, aunque en vez de inocente, los demás lo estaban comenzando a ver ignorante

_Pues… tenemos que lanzarnos bolas de nieve… - explicó Cyborg con toda la paciencia que podía tener con su colega inexperto - _idiota_ ¬ ¬

_Yo no sé hacer bolas de nieve, puedes hacer una para mí? :3- dijo Chico Bestia

_Claro – dijo Cyborg encogiendo los hombros, esto era molesto, pero después de esto ya podría jugar

_Gracias amigo – dijo sonriente Chico Bestia en cuanto tomaba la bola de nieve en su mano, y luego….

PAW!

Cyborg cayó al suelo al recibir una bola de nieve en la cara…

_Bestita! Cómo pudiste?! – dijo dramáticamente Cyborg mientas se quitaba la nieve de la cara

_Es una guerra, recuerdas? En la guerra todo se vale – la verdad Chico Bestia sabía perfectamente lo que era "guerra de nieve" y cómo se jugaba, solo quería que Cyborg bajara la guardia

_Oh sí – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el chico robótico en cuanto se levantaba y tomaba nieve en sus manos para lanzarle

_Yo también quiero jugar – dijo Robin yendo hacia ellos

_Está bien… Robin entra en mi equipo! – Cyborg llevó a Robin del brazo hacia su lado

_Entonces Raven entra en mi equipo!- dijo Chico Bestia mirando a Raven, quien los estaba mirando como diciendo :"No se acerquen a mí". Pero ellos no le hicieron mucho caso a esa expresión…

_No Raven! Únete a mí y juntos venceremos al Verdoso Terror!!- dijo Cyborg mientras la llamaba con su mano

_NO! Ven conmigo y venzamos al comandante tostadora!!- dijo Chico Bestia

_Oye! Te dije que mi nombre era Ironman!- dijo exasperado Cyborg mientras le lanzaba una bola de nieve, que Chico Bestia esquivó con facilidad

_Y yo qué soy?- dijo pensativo Robin viendo que ellos dos se habían puesto sobrenombres

_En este tipo de guerra te llamaremos… - Cyborg se puso a pensar - el general Robo, una mezcla de Robin y Rambo – dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras Chico Bestia se mataba de risa

_¬ ¬…_qué imaginación, tuvo que salir de un robot_… - pensó Robin - no, yo soy El Exterminador!- dijo animado mientras alzaba una bola de nieve

_Vamos Raven, ven con nosotros! Sé que quieres darle uno en la cara a Bestita, el cabeza de lechuga!- gritó Cyborg

_Señor cabeza de lechuga para ti!!... o quiero decir… Verdoso Terror!! – gritó Chico Bestia desde su lado

_Yo no quiero jugar, si ustedes tontos inmaduros "soldados descerebrados" quieren sacarse los sesos con bolas de nieve, les pido amablemente que me dejen fuera de esto… la verdad debería darles vergüenza comportarse como niños - dijo ella, y los otros bajaron la cabeza apenados - _hehehe… los fastidié _– pensó Raven feliz de ver sus caras de…

PAW!!

Raven sintió algo helado golpear su cara, un segundo después percibió que era nieve, y ya sabía quien había sido el culpable…

_Pequeño cabeza de… - dijo furiosa mientras se quitaba la nieve del rostro - te voy a… - dijo enojada en cuanto agarraba nieve y hacía mención de arrojársela a la cara de Chico bestia, quien la miraba aterrado.

_Booya! Raven está de mi lado!- grató Cyborg levantando los brazos victorioso

_No!- dijo ella dejando caer la bola de nieve que iba a lanzar

_Entonces está de mi lado!- dijo alegre el cabeza de lechuga, o quiero decir, Verdoso Terror

_Tampoco! – dijo ella mandándoles una mirada asesina - No estoy del lado de nadie! Yo nunca…

PAW!

Otra bola de nieve llegó inesperadamente y sin aviso a la cara de Raven, y el culpable obviamente era…

_CHICO BESTIA!! – dijo rabiosa y le lanzó una bola de nieve a él

_AHH! – Chico bestia, o mejor dicho, Verdoso Terror no esperaba que ella atacara, pero aún así esquivó la bola de nieve

_Ah! Raven atacó también! – dijo Robin, o mejor dicho general Robo, quiero decir, El Exterminador apuntando a Raven acusador

_Entonces es guerra!!!!- gritó Cyborg agarrando una bola de nieve en cada mano

_A sacarse los sesos!! - Verdoso Terror dio un grito de guerra y los tres se juntaron mirando amenazadores a Raven y sonriendo con malicia, entonces…

_Esperen! – Raven supuso lo que vendría - Yo no… - pero ya era demasiado tarde…

PAW! PAW! PAW! PAW! PAW!

_......- Raven se estaba levantando, cubierta de nieve mientras se contenía y trataba de tranquilizarse… pero…

PAW!

Una última bola de nieve en la cara fue la gota que derramó el vaso, cortesía de Chico Bestia…

_Está bien! Ustedes se lo buscaron!! – dijo furiosa la chica mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo blanco…

_AAAAHHHHH!!!!- gritaron los tres chicos al ver lo que había sobre sus cabezas, una enorme bola de nieve cubierta de un aura negra…

PPPPPAAAAAWWWW!!!!!!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

_A-A-Achoooooooo!! – se escuchó dentro de la Torre, habían tres chicos terriblemente resfriados

_Esto es horrible… achooo! – dijo Chico Bestia, quien estaba envuelto en una frasada en el sofá de la sala, con una bolsa de agua caliente en la cabeza y un termómetro en la boca, a su lado estaban Robin y Cyborg en mismo estado.

_Do te quejes, eres el údico de dosotros que puede produdciar bied! – dijo Robin escuchándose a sí mismo hablar como un tonto

_Al menos a ustedes Raven no los odia… u u- dijo triste Chico bestia agachando la mirada

_Do puedo creerlo…- se quejaba Cyborg mirando su termómetro

_Quién los manda a meterse conmigo?- dijo Raven entrando en la sala y acercándose a ellos

_u u…- Chico Bestia seguía triste ya que obviamente sería con él con quien estaría más enojada

_Ejem, ejem!- dijo Raven parada en frente de él para llamar su atención y levante la mirada. Chico Bestia levantó la vista y vio que Raven le estaba ofreciendo una taza de chocolate caliente

_Es… es para mí? :3- preguntó Chico Bestia sin poder creerlo y con los ojitos brillantes

_No – respondió sarcástica Raven girando los ojos

_u u… - Chico Bestia agachó triste la cabeza de nuevo

_Ashh…obvio que es para ti – dijo ella, por lo visto Chico Bestia no sabía lo que era sarcasmo hasta ahora, si le está ofreciendo es obvio que es para él - Quieres o no?

_Claro :3- dice Chico Bestia con los ojitos brillantes de nuevo y agarra la taza. Raven se sienta a su lado y él la mira sonriente- gracias linda

_o///o… ^//^… - Raven se sonroja y le sonríe sin poder evitarlo – _esa carita es tan linda_ - pensó ella, y él se sentó más cerca

_Y para dosotros? Chico Bestia do está tad edferbo – dice Robin. Los dos chicos se habían quedado mirando y esperando que también a ellos les den chocolate caliente… pero se quedaron esperando…

_Sí, al bedos él puede hablar bied!- se quejó Cyborg

_Acaso ven que tengo brazos de pulpo? – les dijo Raven frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos, Chico Bestia los miraba con una sonrisa de victoria

_Hmmmm ¬ ¬... (bueno, en realidad ese "hm" les salió como hbbbb, hehehe XD)

_Queridos amigos, aquí les traigo a los dos una deliciosa bebida tamaraneana que los sanará en un momento – dijo Starfire ofreciéndoles dos tazas en las que había… algo color azul y parecía moverse

_DO!!- gritaron Cyborg y Robin al mismo tiempo

_Dos? Está bien, les traeré otra ración!- dijo sonriente la tamaraneana

_Do! Starfire! Ya do estabos resfriados! Bira!! Estabos saditos!! – dijeron los dos chicos saltando de su asiento, pero fue en vano

_Lo siento amigos, no entiendo el nuevo idioma que adquieren las personas terrestres cuando están resfriadas, mejor voy a traerles su Verdiferdc – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la cocina

_Hi, hi, hi, hi… - Chico Bestia y Raven se tapaban la boca comprimiendo risitas

_¬ ¬….- a Robin y a Cyborg no les causó ninguna gracia…

FIN XD

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

Aún quedan muchos más, estén pendientes por favor, y díganme qué les pareció. Para mí fue chistoso, no sé para ustedes, denme sus opiniones y sus ideas

Próximo one shot : Confesión o confusión?

Bye!!


	3. Confesion o confusion?

**CONFESIÓN O CONFUSIÓN?**

__Ahí está ella, bien, hoy es el día, estoy decidido, se lo diré de una vez por todas y nada me detendrá -_ pensaba un chico verde con su corazón palpitando a mil por hora, acercándose nervioso y con las piernas temblando a cierta chica gótica que estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala leyendo un libro

_Raven…- dijo dudoso y jugando con sus dedos

_Qué?- preguntó ella levantando la mirada de su libro – _qué quiere ahora? Más le vale que no venga a contarme otro de sus chistes _- pensó ella mientras lo miraba esperando que él le diga algo… pero no decía nada

Chico Bestia se había quedado congelado, sudaba frío. Se quedó tieso desde el instante en el que ella lo miró a los ojos

_Si no vas a decir nada, no me molestes porque quiero terminar de leer este libro hoy - dijo ella volviendo su atención al libro

_Raven…

_Qué? - dijo levantando la vista de nuevo, con un tono claro de fastidio e impaciencia

_Ehm… yo… yo…

_Tú qué?

_Yo… quería d-decirte… que…- Chico Bestia se encontró tartamudeando como un idiota

_Qué cosa? – preguntó Raven alzando una ceja, ¿qué sería lo que quería decirle para que esté tan nervioso?

_Que… yo… yo…

_Quieres ir al baño?- preguntó de repente Raven

_Qué???-Chico Bestia no entendió el por qué de la pregunta

_Es que, como te veo bailando…- dijo ella, y sí, mientras él estaba hablando, o mejor dicho, intentando hablar movía sus piernas de un lado a otro

_No! Yo no quiero ir al baño - contestó

_Entonces?

_Es que… yo…

_Tú…?

_Yo…- la verdad Chico Bestia no sabía porque esto de confesarse era tan difícil, solo necesitaba decir tres palabras y ya estaba, ¿qué había de complicado en eso?

_Tú… estás enfermo… no?- dijo ella mirándolo fijo

_Qué??- otra vez se quedó confundido con su pregunta - ¿P-por qué dices que…

_Porque tu cara… - dijo ella apuntándolo - en vez de estar verde esta roja como el uniforme de Robin

_NO! – cielos! Todo este tiempo estuvo sonrojado como un tomate? Con razón le quemaban las mejillas - Yo no estoy enfermo! Ay! No me interrumpas! Estoy tratando de decirte algo!- dijo exasperado y agitando los brazos, pensó que no podía estar más sonrojado, pero se equivocó

_Ya, entonces qué?- dijo ella encogiendo los hombros

Chico Bestia no aguantaba más, sentía que iba a explotar si no se lo decía, entonces con mucha determinación llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo dejó salir…

_¡¡QUIERO DECIRTE QUE YO TE…!!

_Amigos!- la confesión de Chico Bestia fue interrumpida brutalmente mientras él se desinflaba - Quiero que prueben el delicioso Frindernm que preparé, está muy rico!- dijo sonriente Starfire mostrándoles algo en un plato que parecía moverse

_Yo paso – dijo Raven

_No, gracias, Star – dijo Chico Bestia queriendo deshacerse por dentro.

_Bueno - Starfire salió de la sala

_Y bien?- dijo Raven expectante llevando su mirada al chico que aún estaba en frente suyo

_Ah, eh… hm… yo… yo…- esa determinación se había esfumado

_Tú qué?- preguntó ella de nuevo. Entonces él se decidió…

_¡Yo te…!

_Booya!! – la confesión de Chico Bestia fue interrumpida miserablemente - Miren lo que compré!!- dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Es genial para mi auto! Son los faroles más modernos que habían en la tienda!... – dijo emocionado - les encanta… cierto?

_Se ven bien- dijo Raven sin nada de emoción

_Sí, sí, sí, lo que sea – dijo Chico Bestia antes de que el chico robótico salga corriendo al garaje

_Bueno, aún tienes algo que decirme o ya se te olvidó?- dijo ella mirándolo de nuevo

_No, yo… sí, sí tengo algo que…- comenzó a decir Chico Bestia

_Oigan chicos - de repente entró a la sala el líder - desde mañana el entrenamiento será…

_FUERA DE AQUÍ!!- gritó Chico Bestia harto de las interrupciones y empujó a Robin fuera de la sala

_Ay! Qué hice?!!- dijo un Robin muy confundido mientras lo sacaban a empujones y cerraban la puerta en sus espaldas – _sabía que no le gustaban los entrenamientos, pero no es para tanto_ – pensó confundido el pelinegro, ya afuera de la sala

_Bueno, ya por fin! – dijo frustrado Chico Bestia

_Ya?- Raven seguía esperando

_Es que yo..!! – se dio la vuelta decidido a decírselo de una vez, pero la miró a los ojos de nuevo-… yo… - se quedó sin habla

_Tú qué?!- Raven ya perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba

_......- se quedó tieso mirándola - Tengo que ir al baño!- dijo y salió con una velocidad envidiable incluso por Kid Flash

_??????? – ahora había un signo gigante de interrogación en la cabeza de Raven

_Ouuu… otra vez no pude, tengo que practicar más- decía Chico Bestia mientras caminaba por el pasillo

_Hola Bestita, pudiste o no pudiste?- preguntó Cyborg que venía caminando en el pasillo también

_Lo de siempre- respondió decepcionado

_Saliste corriendo de nuevo diciendo que tenías que ir al baño… no?

_....See

------------

_**Pobre Bestita, no? ¿Pero quién no tiene problemas en confesarse cuando se piensa que la otra persona lo va a matar?**_

_**Próximo one shot : Cómo sería?**_


	4. Cómo sería?

**Cómo sería?**

Imagínense cómo serían las cosas si todo fuera lo contrario, aquí tenemos una pequeña escena de lo que sería en la Torre T si todo fuera lo contrario…

Era un día hermoso, Raven se había levantado muy feliz porque hoy sería un gran día, había decidido ir al salón de belleza, iría acompañada de Starfire, a quien a duras penas había convencido de ir. Ella quería ponerse bonita para su novio, ella lo amaba mucho, y él también. Desde que son novios él había cambiado mucho… ya no se encerraba tanto.

Raven volvió a la torre muy contenta, se veía muy hermosa. Entró a la sala donde estaba su novio… Chico Bestia. Él estaba sentado en el sillón, leyendo un libro. El titán verde ya iba por la mitad del libro de 3452 páginas, el cual había comenzado a leer en la mañana…

_Chico Bestia…- la chica gótica llamó en un tono como cantando desde la puerta

_Hm? – fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta de su novio, quien no había levantado la vista de las páginas de su libro

_Chico Bestia – volvió a llamar para que la mire

_Sí? - preguntó él sin levantar los ojos del libro

_Chi-co- Bes-tia – volvió a llamarlo ella enfatizando cada sílaba, ya sabía que la había escuchado pero él no la había mirado todavía

_Qué cosa? – volvió a preguntar él, aún con la mirada en el libro

Raven odiaba ser ignorada, ella se había puesto bonita para él, y él ni siquiera se molestaba en levantar la vista de ese aburrido y viejo libro (como ella lo consideraba)

_Chico Bestia, mírame – pidió ya algo enojada, si esta vez no la miraba se iba a enojar en serio

_No puedes decirme qué sucede? – dijo él… sin quitar los ojos del libro…

PAW!!!

Chico Bestia abrió los ojos, muy aturdido…

_Ay… mi cabeza… dónde estoy? - preguntó agarrándose la cabeza antes de percibir que estaba en la enfermería

_Chico Bestia! estás bien! – dijo feliz Raven mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo

_Wow, Raven! qué linda te ves!- dijo sonriente el chico verde

_Gracias… - dijo ella algo sonrojada - _más te vale_

_Oye, qué pasó? ¿Por qué… - Chico Bestia no recordaba la razón por la que estaba en la enfermería

_Me sé un chiste nuevo, es de animales, seguro te va a encantar. Quieres que te lo cuente? - preguntó Raven con una tierna sonrisa y muy animada

_No

_Aquí va… - comenzó ella sin hacerle caso a su respuesta, ella a veces se preguntaba que, si ya son novios desde hace tiempo, por qué no se acostumbra a sus chistes - ¿qué hacen tres vacas en un yacusi?

_No lo sé – dijo él levantando una ceja

_CALDO!! HAHAHAHA!

_Ah… - dijo él simplemente, la verdad sus "chistes" no le causaban ninguna gracia, a pesar de que ella últimamente solo utilizaba chistes de animales para hacerlo reír, sin lograrlo, pero él sonreía porque le gustaba verla reír (de sus propios chistes), adoraba su risa y esos hermosos ojos.

_Te sientes mejor, mi amor?- le preguntó Raven con los ojitos de gatito

_Sí, pero no recuerdo que fue lo que pasó para estar en la enfermería – insistió él

_Ehm… - ella se quedó pensativa un momento, mirando a cualquier lado que no sea a los ojos de su novio - eso no importa – dijo con una sonrisa - lo importante es que estás bien- y volvió a abrazarlo y le dio un dulce beso

_Sí, Tienes razón - dijo él olvidándose del asunto. Abrazarlo y darle sus hipnóticos y apasionados besos era lo que ella normalmente hacía cuando quería que él se olvide de algo… y siempre lo lograba, él detestaba eso… y al mismo tiempo lo adoraba - te amo – le dijo él después de un segundo beso

_Y yo a ti… - dijo ella sonriente, luego se acercó y le susurró algo en el oído - prometo nunca más tirarte el florero en la cabeza, si prometes no volver a ignorarme de ese modo

_Raven! – dijo él dramáticamente, como regañándola pero a la vez sonriendo

_XD – ella sonrió "inocente"… pero no lo era

FIN

Próximo one shot: Aceptas? Sí o sí?


	5. Aceptas? Si o si?

**ACEPTAS?… SI O SI?**

Hoy es el día de San Valentín, donde los enamorados se entregan obsequios especiales y nadie escapaba de Cupido… y los jóvenes súper héroes no son la excepción. Cierta pareja estaba cumpliendo dos felices años de noviazgo. Gar (él odia que lo llamen así, pero ni modo) tenía algo especial para su novia, era algo que tenía reservado tiempo atrás, pero hoy era el día decisivo, se lo entregaría este día, solo tenía un poco de nerviosismo de cuál sea la reacción de su amada, quien tal vez (sólo tal vez) no estaba preparada…

Era una hermosa fiesta en la Torre, todo estaba muy bien adornado, todos los amigos estaban ahí reunidos (tooodos los titanes), ya era la hora de entregarse los regalos… todos lo hicieron, pero él lo haría de una forma especial…

_ Atención, atención, por favor- dijo Chico Bestia llamando la atención de todos los presentes, entonces acercó a su novia de la mano, quien no sabía lo que ese loco pretendía…

_Quiero aprovechar la presencia de todos… _quienes estamos muy apretados aquí_… para pedirle a mi hermosa Raven su mano en matrimonio - dijo emocionado Chico Bestia mientras le mostraba una hermosa cajita azul a su novia

_Aaaaaawwwwwn….- exclamaron todas las chicas

_o///o – Raven estaba pasmada, y un poco apenada de que su loco novio esté haciendo eso en frente de todos, y fue peor cuando vio que él se arrodilló tomando su mano

_Oh cielos, Garfield, qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó ella entre dientes, bajito como para que solo él escuche

_Raven… quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? Me das la oportunidad de hacerte feliz? Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con este chico que está loco por ti, y promete hacerte feliz? Quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó él arrodillado y abriendo la pequeña cajita azul donde había un hermoso anillo de compromiso

_O//O Yo-yo-yo-yo… - Raven estaba sin habla viendo el lindo anillo de plata con un hermoso diamante

_Dile que sí!!!! – se escuchaban las voces en la sala

_Dile que sí!!! – decían y repetían

Chico Bestia vio que todos decían "sí"… solo faltaba una persona, la que en verdad importaba…

_Raven? – le habló viendo que ella seguía en su shock

_Yo… - comenzó a decir ella - no lo sé…

_OO QUE?!?! – A Chico Bestia casi se le sale el corazón al escuchar e "no lo sé"

_Uuuuhhhh… - dijeron todos en unísono – _eso debió doler_… - pensaron todos

_Estoy jugando!! – dijo ella sonriente al ver la cara de espanto que había puesto su novio y lo levantó de donde estaba (por cierto, aún no se le quitó la cara de espanto) - Claro que acepto, tonto. ¿Tienes que preguntar? – dijo cariñosa acariciando su rostro. Él la miró y vio lágrimas recorrer el rostro de Raven, eran lágrimas de felicidad. Él sonrió con el corazón lleno de alegría, le limpió las lágrimas y le dio un beso intenso. Chico Bestia sabía que no había en el mundo chico más feliz que él, tanto que la alzaba de alegría mientras la besaba.

_Wuuuuuuuuu….- se escuchó en la sala a una sola voz de los espectadores

Luego se separan y sonríen el uno al otro, luego se abrazan cariñosamente…

_No hagas eso, casi me da un infarto!- dijo él apoyado en el hombro de su novia y futura esposa. Ella se rió

_Está bien, _menso_ – dijo ella sonriendo… a ella le gustaba asustarlo, solo que nunca lo había asustado tanto

Ellos se sueltan y él le coloca el anillo de compromiso. Ella lo mira feliz, se lanza a abrazarlo contenta y le da un apasionado beso.

_SI!!!! – se escucharon a los espectadores a una sola voz festejando

_BOOOYA!!- se escuchó la voz de Cyborg

_Glorioso! – se escuchó a Starfire muy contenta

_Genial!!!- se escuchó a Robin muy feliz

_Wácala!! – se escuchó una voz en medio de todos

_Oo??? - de repente se hizo un silencio general y todos (incluyendo los novios) se voltearon a mirar hacia la fuente de la última voz que se escuchó, y se dieron cuenta de que provenía de la mesa de comidas, donde vieron al culpable…

_No digo de ellos!... - dijo cierto pelirrojo al ver que todos lo miraban - este disque postre está asqueroso!! – dijo dramáticamente Kid Flash, mientras miraba el "postre" que tenía en la mano como si fuera una anomalía

_Pero… yo misma lo hice – dijo Starfire… quien estaba a punto de llorar

_Ah sí? OO- se dio cuenta de que había herido sus sentimientos - Eh… por eso digo que está delicioso! SI! BOOYA! Glorioso! y Genial! XD- dijo exageradamente "emocionado" y sonriente el pelirrojo metiendo una cucharada a la boca y conteniéndose para no escupir y vomitar.

_Hmmm…T T…

_Qué?...- preguntó el velocista encogiendo los hombros viendo cómo lo miraban todos, después de dificultosamente tragar lo que sea que tuviera en su boca

**FIN**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Hi hi hi disculpen, es que no pude resistir ponerle algo de humor a este one shot_

_**P.S -**__ El pillo de Kid Flash estaba dedeando todos los postres… a la velocidad de la luz… mientras los demás no lo miraban… sólo que, como era de esperarse el postre de Starfire le llamó mucho la atención y quería saber si su sabor era tan interesante como su forma y su color… y lo era… pero no como lo esperaba. XD_

_Y como ya saben, él no es su compañero, así que no conoce las "comidas" alienígenas de la tamaraneana y tampoco conoce el cuidado que sus compañeros tienen para no ofenderla… pero ahora ya lo sabe… _

_**Próximo one shot:**__ Chocolate_


	6. Chocolate

**CHOCOLATE**

_Raven!! Come un chocolate!- dijo sonriente cierto chico verde acercándose con una caja de bombones en la mano a cierta chica gótica que estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro

_No - respondió ella simplemente

_Por qué no? Si son deliciosos! Además los compré especialmente para ti - dijo algo sonrojado

_Sabes cuantas calorías tiene un chocolate? – dijo Raven levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos

_Ehm… no, por qué?- dijo él algo confundido por la pregunta

_Tiene muchas, y esas calorías me van a engordar _más _de lo que estoy – dijo volviendo su vista al libro

_Eh??- Chico Bestia se quedó pensando un poco tratando de asimilar lo que ella había dicho - HAHAHA! Vamos Rae! No estás _**tan**_ gordita! XD- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja enfatizando la palabra "tan"

_Tan?? – Raven levantó la vista de nuevo al escuchar esa enfatización - Me llamas gorda?!- preguntó enojada

_P-pero, tú misma acabas de decir que…- Chico Bestia se quedó algo desconcertado por el hecho de que se esté enojando si ella acababa de decir que estaba "gorda"

_Me llamas gorda?!!!- le volvió a preguntar levantando más la voz y poniéndose de pie amenazante

Chico Bestia estaba sintiéndose aterrado de lo que le pueda hacer estando enojada… pero de repente, y cosa que no sucede muy seguido, se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

Entonces cambió su mirada de susto a una pícara acompañada de una sonrisa maliciosa…

_Bromeas?.... eres un hipopótamo!- le dijo el titán verde

_QUÉ?!!- Raven realmente esperaba que él dijera _"no, no claro que no, tú no estás gorda"_ y así salvar su vida

_Sí…- dijo acercándose a ella - mira tus rollitos – Chico Bestia llevó sus manos a la cintura de Raven tratando de agarrar los "rollitos" que realmente nunca encontró

_Y tú no eres precisamente un adonis!!- dijo ella tratando de devolverle el "cumplido"

_Yo estoy en buena forma, ni una pisca de grasa – dijo sonriente

_Tú eres exageradamente flaco!- le corrigió ella, pero en realidad él era discretamente musculoso - En cambio yo estoy bien formada – dijo ella levantando la nariz altanera, cruzando los brazos y mirando a un lado

_Ya veo…- murmuró él mientras la recorría con los ojos

_Qué? – ella volteó su mirada hacia él por lo que le pareció haber escuchado, él la miró con una sonrisa pícara

_Gordita, gordita, gordita XD - se puso a repetir como un niño caprichoso y se acercó a ella - mira, mis **fuertes **brazos ya no alcanzan para abrazarte de tan gordita que eres - dijo rodeándola con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y abrazándola fuerte

_NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!!- dijo ella furiosa… y sonrojada por la posición, ella puso sus manos en su pecho y lo empujaba queriendo hacerse soltar

_Tienes razón, tú no puedes comer ni un solo chocolate porque te vas a volver una BA-LLE-NA – dijo enfatizando cada sílaba. Su plan estaba dando un resultado mejor de lo que esperaba

_Acaso tienes ganas de morir?!! – ella estaba tan enojada que ya se había olvidado que él la tenía abrazada

_No quiero decirte de _qué _tengo ganas – dijo él con su típica mirada maliciosa y acercando más su rostro

_Eh??? – Raven lo miró extrañada y estaba comenzando a pensar que...

_Está bien, te lo diré... – se acercó – tengo ganas de... – le susurró y ella se sonrojó como un tomarte - de chocolates... – dijo él sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Chocolates? Maldito chico verde!

_Eres un... – comenzó a decir Raven con mucha rabia...

_Qué bueno! Todos se quedan para mí solito, tú no puedes comer porque te vas a volver gordota! – siguió el chico, aún con sus brazos rodeándola

_Me vuelves a llamar 'gorda' y te voy a mandar de visita con Trigón! – a este punto Raven estaba clavando sus uñas en los hombros de Chico Bestia

_Entonces no estás gorda?- preguntó Chico Bestia asegurándola más fuerte

_NO!- gritó ella

_Está bien…- Chico Bestia la soltó y agarró la caja de bombones - entonces come un chocolate… la sirenita top model tiene que darse sus gustitos de vez en cuando, y un chocolatito no va a afectar una **tan bella** figura - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ofreciéndole un bombón

_......- ella miró el chocolate – bueno - dijo encogiendo los hombros, un chocolate no haría daño porque ella NO estaba gorda

_XD – y una vez más, Chico Bestia se salió con la suya…

**FIN**

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Cortito, pero la verdad me gustó, hihihihi XD_

_Próximo one shot: Mi Mejor Anti-pesadillas_


End file.
